


Such stuff as Death is made on

by gracious_ghost



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Character Study, Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Opium, Victor Frankenstein!centric, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta incentrata su Victor Frankenstein, contenente i fill per gli event del gruppo "We are out for prompt".<br/>Contiene: Victor!centric; Victor/Henry Jekyll; Victor/Vanessa (più o meno onesided!Victor); Victor&Proteus ; Victor&TheCreature Victor&Lily.<br/>***<br/>«Perché ti fai questo, Victor?»<br/>«Non conosco altro modo».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrow is knowledge

Victor si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con un panno umido; i segni del suo sforzo gli colavano tra le folte sopracciglia scure, giù sulle palpebre appesantite dalla stanchezza, per poi avvallarsi nei solchi violacei delle occhiaie, davvero troppo profondi per un bambino della sua età, la cui unica preoccupazione avrebbe dovuto essere quella di decidere se vestire i panni del cavaliere o del pirata nelle guerre coi pupazzi di stoffa.  
Contemplò soddisfatto la bambola di pezza cui aveva cavato le pupille di plastica scura per rimpiazzarle con le cavità, ben più vitali, di un corvo, il cui fato sventurato l’aveva costretto a incrociare il cammino del giovane Prometeo.  
Il nero delle orbite del corvo, la cui vita era stata sacrificata in nome della scienza – o, perlomeno, così si giustificava il giovane Victor, dopo avergli torto il collo con un gesto secco – ora rilucevano, cuciti a regola d’arte, sul visino delicato del bambolotto.  
Un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra screpolate del piccolo scienziato, mentre stringeva al petto il risultato di quel suo primo esperimento; ne accarezzò il volto con i polpastrelli tremanti, attorcigliò i capelli biondi tra le dita pallide, ricoprì di teneri baci quegli occhi forieri di morte e sussurrò, accoccolandosi a letto con quel fantoccio al sicuro tra le braccia sottili: «bentornata, mamma».


	2. Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Blyth: Victor centric! "La siringa rilascia il liquido trasparente nelle sue vene e lui può dimenticare per un attimo tutte le ansie, le insicurezze e i fallimenti che costellano la sua vita"

Le assi dure del pavimento accolgono le sua ossa fragili; i capelli bagnati di sudore s’infiltrano nelle intercapedini vuote delle tavole, la pelle livida riflette il proprio bianco sporco nelle pozze d’acqua, i muscoli si rilassano al contatto con la superficie. Il braccio destro è teso davanti al viso, la fialetta rotea tra pollice e indice. Gli occhi sono l’unico faro luminoso, in quella cupa quinta teatrale; con esperienza clinica, esaminano il liquido trasparente, considerandone i componenti chimici. È confortante, quasi, sapere cosa sta per iniettarsi, lo fa sentire in controllo – come se avesse ancora il potere sulla vita di qualcuno. Con l’altra mano stringe il laccio emostatico – trattiene il respiro, _muore_ , per un istante – e permette alla siringa di rilasciare la droga nelle sue vene. 

«La cosa più bella della vita è la morte», sussurra a se stesso a occhi chiusi, e quella preghiera – di _non sopravvivere_ , per una volta – gli appassisce sulle labbra.


	3. A symphony of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Blyth: i pensieri di Victor alla vista della creatura.

**#1. Ouverture**

A quella massa informe di muscoli e ossa non puoi dare un nome; l’anatomia perfetta che veneri da sempre non trova eco, nel cranio deforme o nell’addome sgraziato del _mostro_ – non puoi che riferirti a lui che con quell’appellativo infamante. La creatura non ti cerca, né con la vista, né con il tatto; tra tutti e cinque i sensi carnali, il suo appetito primordiale sembra soddisfare unicamente l’olfatto. Ha le narici larghe, fameliche, che catturano ogni odore; l’acqua stagnate, il sangue grumoso, il sudore della tua pelle.

Non vi è alcuna risonanza della scienza che osanni, in quel cavernicolo ributtante, e ti tieni la testa fra le mani, chiedendoti se mai vi sia stata un’ _ouverture_ più miserevole della tua.

**#2. Interludio**

 

Ha gli occhi gentili, Proteus; è questa la prima cosa che pensi, quando lo vedi socchiudere le palpebre, spalancare le ciglia, e approdare nel mondo. Ha gli occhi gentili e le mani innocenti, quel gigante che ti sta davanti e che ti sorride, incerto, catturando ogni dettaglio di te e di quel mondo nuovo che lo affascina, divorandolo. Si sofferma già sulla copia de “I due gentiluomini di Verona” che gli donerà il nome, quasi il suo destino fosse già scritto tra quelle pagine. Vorrebbe compiere un passo, ma ha paura di rovinare a terra, come un neonato che muove i primi passi; allora, ti tende il braccio, e in quel magnifico arto disteso, ti riconosce suo padre e creatore.

 

**#3. Finale**

 

Lily è un giglio magnifico; bianco che divora lo scarlatto nefasto che ha infestato le tue infinite notti insonni. Il suo corpo nudo e di nuovo vergine ti abbaglia, non sei abituato a tutto quel candore. Le posi un dito sulle labbra; il tuo peccato la sfiora, ma lei non si lascia contaminare da te. Indietreggia, confusa, si separa dal tuo indice indagatore e reclama la sua indipendenza. Un giglio selvatico e crudele, sin dai primi vagiti di vita. Vorresti rassicurarla, stringerla a te, ma poi ti ricordi che sei solo Victor Frankenstein, e non sai prodigare protezione per nessuno, neanche per te stesso.

Lily è l’ultimo accordo della tua sinfonia maledetta, e cala il sipario.


	4. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Karla G.: "I metodi poco ortodossi che Dr Jekyll mette in atto per non far drogare Victor"

«Perché ti fai questo, Victor?». La voce incrinata di Henry rompe il silenzio di quel modesto alloggio universitario che condivide con l’unica stella nascente della medicina che può vantare quel titolo insieme a lui.

«Non conosco altro modo», bisbiglia l’altro, accovacciato ai piedi del proprio letto – l’oppio in una mano e il libro di anatomia nell’altra.

Henry Jekyll sospira, passandosi una mano sul volto stanco e sistemandosi il cuscino dietro la schiena dolorante. «Perché lo fai a _me_?», rilancia poi, gli occhi castani ancora incastrati in quella sagoma scomposta, ma bellissima, che è Victor.

Solo allora, lo studente solleva lo sguardo dalla magnificenza della morte, ammorbidendo la presa sulla siringa. Lo sguardo di Victor attraversa la stanza e raggiunge quello dell’altro; l’azzurro di quegli occhi è talmente tagliente che Henry si sente nudo, esposto, quasi il giovane Frankenstein stesse esaminando i proprio muscoli e il proprio corpo, piuttosto che accontentarsi dei disegni in bianco e nero sulle pagine di un manuale datato. Allora allenta il nodo alla cravatta – e non perché abbia bisogno di prendere aria -  e si toglie la camicia, piano, facendosi scivolare il cotone sulla pelle. Victor non fiata; continua ad osservarlo, inclinando appena il capo a destra, con la stessa espressione che assume prima di vivisezionare un cadavere.

I suoi occhi, come bisturi, incidono l’epidermide di Henry, e il sangue che cola dal petto e dall’addome di quegli porta il nome di Victor. D’un tratto, la siringa ha perso ogni attrattiva; studiare la morte sul corpo vivo di Henry – così _perfetto_ – è di gran lunga più affascinante.


	5. Perfect day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Alex L.:"Darei qualsiasi cosa per te, Victor. Anche quello che non comprendi" +  
> Prompt di Alex L.: Avevano passato brevi frammenti insieme e Victor non lo sapeva ma erano proprio quei momenti che non avrebbe mai condiviso con la parte più brutta di sé, con il mostro.

Victor aveva posato l’album da disegno da poco, le dite ancora imbrattate di carboncino, le labbra ancora contratte nello sforzo della concentrazione. Henry se ne stava sdraiato a pochi metri di distanza, la camicia arrotolata ai piedi del laghetto e le gambe distese sul prato, intenzionato a catturare anche il più pallido raggio di sole. Victor concesse un’ultima occhiata scrupolosa al suo disegno, prima di riporlo ordinatamente insieme agli altri; il foglio custodiva l’anatomia perfetta di Henry Jekyll, dalla muscolatura superficiale fino all’ultima arteria, passando per l’apparato circolatorio e per quello digerente.

«Allora, com’è venuto?», chiese quel modello irrequieto, tirandosi sui gomiti e tentando di scrutare oltre la spalla del collega.

«Avrei dovuto concentrarmi di più sui polmoni e i vasi sanguigni», giudicò severo Victor, con una smorfia di disappunto sul viso, mentre strizzava gli occhi per la luce accecante del sole – e di Henry.

«Ah, Victor, sempre troppo rigido con te stesso», lo prese in giro Henry, gettando la testa all’indietro tra le risate, i capelli che portava lunghi a dispetto dei rimproveri dei professori a sfiorargli la nuca e le spalle.

«E tu sempre troppo libertino, Henry», osservò il giovane Frankenstein, guardandolo di traverso. «A ogni modo, mi daresti la giacca, per favore?», gli chiese poi, facendo cenno all’indumento che aveva gettato al suo fianco, in un impeto d’ispirazione.

«Darei qualsiasi cosa per te, Victor. Anche quello che non comprendi», mormorò a bassa voce Henry, quasi parlasse a se stesso più che al compagno.

«Che cos’è che non comprendo?», chiese perplesso Victor, per nulla sicuro di aver udito le esatte parole dell’altro.

«Nulla che io possa dirti», sospirò Henry, afferrando finalmente il capo e tendendolo a Victor; le dita si sfiorarono appena, in quel passaggio obbligato, ma nessuno dei due protrasse il contatto.

«Tutti abbiamo i nostri segreti, dopotutto», scrollò le spalle Victor, mentre indossava la giacca e si tirava in piedi, tendendo la mano ad Henry affinché facesse altrettanto.

«Con te non vorrei averne però», osservò quegli, mentre si allontanava di pochi passi per recuperare la camicia.

«A volte sembra inevitabile», commentò amaro Victor, sfogliando l’album che teneva fra le mani, fermandosi solo quando scorse il foglio che cercava; il progetto a cui lavorava da anni, il gioiello che avrebbe potuto costituire il suo più grande successo o il più misero dei fallimenti.

«Già», replicò Henry, massaggiandosi il petto, implorando all’altro se stesso – quell’odioso Edward – di lasciarlo in pace, almeno per un po’, almeno quand’era con Victor.

Allora nessuno dei due lo sapeva, ma i preziosi frammenti d’esistenza che trascorrevano insieme in giornate leggere come quella, quando la morte ancora non infestava le loro anime innocenti, erano gli unici momenti che non avrebbero mai condiviso con la parte peggiore di se stessi. Il solo bene di cui entrambi erano capaci era quello che si donavano l’un l’altro, quello che impediva loro di essere sopraffatti dal mostro che aveva messo i semi nel loro cuore e che, presto o tardi, li avrebbe divorati.

 

«È proprio una bella giornata».

«Lo è davvero, Henry. Lo è davvero».


End file.
